


didn't wanna fall (but i stepped right in)

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Anal Fingering, BJYX Remix Exchange (The Untamed RPF), First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Handsome Pool Visitor Yibo, Hot Lifeguard Xiao Zhan, M/M, Summer Love, alcohol consumption, erotic sunscreen application, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: Yibo leans in as if they are conspiring. “Isn’t this better? Now you can admire me from up close.” Xiao Zhan sputters at the accusation, but Yibo’s eyes are dark. All of a sudden the fall of his legs – artfully splayed – and the casual tilt of his head all seem very deliberate. “Youhavebeen looking, right, ge?”---Xiao Zhan is a lifeguard. Wang Yibo is the hot guy at the pool that is testing Xiao Zhan's restraint.
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 332
Collections: BJYX Remix Exchange 2020





	didn't wanna fall (but i stepped right in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belle_abroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_abroad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [belle_abroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_abroad/pseuds/belle_abroad). Log in to view. 



> Thanks to belle_abroad for your sexy fic.... lifeguards..... delicious..... it's been a treat to remix!!!
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely beta and cheerleader team! It's been a fun ride, thank you both for putting up with my daily screaming and the 'there's an hour left can you do a quick read through?' panicked messaging ;)

Xiao Zhan has been working as a lifeguard at this resort pool for the past three years, a way of making a little money on the side in between his studies. The pay is good, and accommodation is provided, and it’s an incredibly easy, low-stress job. Over these years, he has seen a wide range of beautiful people; young businessmen laughing obnoxiously with an important client, gorgeous middle-aged women making the most of the facilities, all revealing swimsuits and expensive cocktails, and, on one memorable occasion, a handsome older man who had looked Xiao Zhan up and down and said that he could make use of his services later on, sliding him a business card. It’s just part of his job, to be surrounded by beautiful half-naked people, and he’s long past the point of being distracted.

That was, until a week ago.

Last Tuesday a large family group had turned up at the pool, a gaggle of adults and young children talking noisily, accompanied by one pale and lanky young man. This wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary for Xiao Zhan, if it weren’t for how the young man had _smirked_ at him as the group passed the lifeguard station, mouth cocking up at one side as if Xiao Zhan were doing something amusing. Worse than that was the fact that it sent a little thrill shuddering up Xiao Zhan’s spine. Looking more closely at the group, Xiao Zhan noticed that this guy really was handsome; dark hair artfully tousled, loose shorts showing off his long legs and lack of a shirt exposing the cut of his abs (all for Xiao Zhan to admire from under his umbrellaed spot on the opposite side of the pool). 

“Yibo!” one of the women from the group had called, “make sure your cousins don’t fall into the water!”

The guy – Yibo – had looked away then, and the moment was broken. Xiao Zhan didn’t think much of it at the time; he’d simply experienced a moment of physical attraction to a random stranger that he’d seen at work, Xiao Zhan figured. A random stranger he’d never see again, at that.

That’s not what happened, though, because to Xiao Zhan’s surprise, Yibo comes back to the pool every day after that. He spends hours lazing by the pool and barking at his cousins when they hassle him, all the while the pale skin of his back slowly gains more of a tan as the week progresses. Xiao Zhan tries not to notice, tries to remain professionally uninterested, but then Yibo starts rolling up the legs of his shorts until they reach almost to the top of his thigh, the skin there soft and inviting and _indecent_ , and Xiao Zhan knows it's a lost cause. 

Yibo just seems to have nothing to do other than lounge around at the pool all day, which suits Xiao Zhan just fine because he doesn’t have much else to do other than watch Yibo lounge around at the pool.

Also, Xiao Zhan is pretty sure that Yibo is trying to seduce him. 

Take now for example; Yibo is reclined on one of the pool loungers directly opposite Xiao Zhan, bucket hat and sunglasses in place, and he just kind of _arches_ , his toes curling and a frankly obscene noise leaving him as he stretches, one leg falling off the chair. Xiao Zhan knows he’s staring and considers dunking himself in the pool to try to clear his head. There’s just something about the cocky attitude this guy has – the way he sprawls over the lounger like he owns it, the way that he locks eyes with Xiao Zhan across the pool as he licks across his popsicle – that has worked its way into Xiao Zhan’s mind.

It all comes to a head after the family have been there for a little over a week and one of the kids that Yibo is supposed to be keeping an eye on trips and falls into the pool with a screech.

Xiao Zhan leaps into action, jumping into the pool and making a grab for the kid, who has only been under the water for a couple of seconds but still makes a fuss, clinging to Xiao Zhan as he coughs. Yibo is out of his lounger, kneeling by the edge of the pool looking panicked. It’s a far cry from the cool expression he’s been wearing every other time that Xiao Zhan has seen him, and Xiao Zhan is surprised to discover that Yibo is extremely expressive, panic turning to irritation once he sees that his cousin is fine.

“Yan-er, what did your Ma _just_ say? You shouldn’t run around near the pool!” Yibo brushes the wet hair out of Yan-er’s eyes and clicks his tongue. “Now I’m gonna be in trouble for not looking after you properly.”

Despite his biting tone, Yibo fusses over the still sniffling boy, checking his knees and elbows for scrapes. It’s a little endearing, the way he’s fronting as if he doesn’t care to a kid that’s probably about five years old. Yibo then shifts his focus to Xiao Zhan, who has apparently forgotten what he’s supposed to be doing and has instead spent the entire time treading water and listening into Yibo’s private conversation.

“Oh, gege, thank you so much for grabbing him!”

The informal address surprises Xiao Zhan, although from what he’s seen of Yibo he feels like he shouldn’t be. Yibo’s eyes sparkle as he grins and Xiao Zhan’s heart does a little flip.

Fuck, he has a _crush_ on some random guy at the pool.

“I’ve been wanting to see you in action though,” Yibo says, grinning slyly. “I was considering throwing myself in, just so I see you doing something other than look decorative.” 

The blatant flirting _isn’t_ a surprise, though, and Xiao Zhan finds himself smiling back.

“Oh, I can do plenty more than look decorative,” Xiao Zhan teases as Yibo’s cousin, obviously fine, waddles off to go find his sister. “Saving helpless kids when their cousin is too busy tanning his abs all day long is one of my special skills, actually.”

“Oh?” Yibo says, “My abs, huh? That’s what you’ve noticed, gege?” 

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, half charmed and half embarrassed. He probably shouldn’t have pointed out the abs. Yibo just grins, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. 

“You wish, didi,” Xiao Zhan replies, splashing a little water in Yibo’s direction. He’s glad that it’s late in the season – aside from Yibo’s cousins there are only a few other people at the pool, mostly keeping to the loungers – so no one pays them any attention. 

Yibo uncurls from his crouch and stretches out, rising up onto the balls of his feet as he raises his arms above his head and yawns obnoxiously. “Well, _gege_ , I’m sure you’ve got better things to do so I’ll go back to _tanning my abs_ ,” he runs a hand down his stomach, scratching above the waistband, and Xiao Zhan follows the movement with his eyes. Yibo then throws his head back and laughs, a little croaking giggle entirely at odds with how handsome he looks. “Feel free to watch!”

Xiao Zhan can feel his ears prickle with heat at being teased – why, _why_ did he mention the abs! – and kicks off the pool wall to swim back to the other side before he can embarrass himself any further.

“Thanks again!” Yibo calls from behind him, and Xiao Zhan climbs into his chair and pointedly doesn’t look at Yibo while he drags his lounger into the sun, and tells himself he will not even _glance_ at him for the rest of the day.

(He lasts about 20 minutes.)

—

After this incident, Xiao Zhan becomes tentative acquaintances with Yibo, and over the next few days Yibo spends every day at the pool, taking up residence in the lounger opposite Xiao Zhan’s little tented spot. Some days Yibo doesn’t even bring his cousins along and is just there; sometimes reading, other times on his phone, and always, _always_ shirtless. 

There’s an attraction there, but Xiao Zhan is working. And while Yibo is very hot, he’s also not giving Xiao Zhan any concrete signals that he _is_ actually interested; after all, people flirt all the time without any deeper intention behind it. Xiao Zhan _really_ doesn’t want to be that guy that hits on someone uninterested at the pool.

It is a Thursday and the sun is high in the sky, the heat a physical weight on Xiao Zhan’s skin, when Yibo calls out to Xiao Zhan from one of his usual spots at the poolside, toes dipping in the water. “Gege, it’s so hot out here, don’t you want to sit in the shade with me?” 

Xiao Zhan _is_ hot, even under his umbrella, and he would still get a perfect view of the entire pool from where Yibo is sat. Wordlessly, Xiao Zhan gets up and pads over to Yibo, and he feels his stomach flutter at the smug grin that Yibo gives him.

Yibo leans in as if they are conspiring, “Isn’t this better? Now you can admire me from up close.” Xiao Zhan sputters at the accusation, but Yibo’s eyes are dark. All of a sudden the fall of his legs – artfully splayed – and the casual tilt of his head all seem very deliberate. “You _have_ been looking, right, ge?”

“Is this a seduction?” Xiao Zhan asks, letting one of his knees drop so that it touches Yibo’s leg. The skin-on-skin contact is thrilling, almost as much as the daylight flirting. Yibo looks less sure of himself, as if he wasn’t expecting Xiao Zhan to reciprocate his advances. “Wang Yibo, you’ve been doing a very good job at seducing me from afar.”

Yibo barks out a laugh. “Oh, so you do know my name! Well, Xiao-Laoshi, if my seduction techniques have been working so well, how come you haven’t given me your WeChat yet?”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know how Yibo knows his name, and it must show on his face because Yibo flashes him a grin. “Lulu at the desk is _very_ forthcoming with information. Xiao Zhan, twenty-four, graphic design student, single, and,” Yibo puts his hand on Xiao Zhan’s knee, leering, “willing to be shown a good time.”

This startles a laugh out of Xiao Zhan and Yibo retracts his hand, huffing. 

“And you think you can show me a good time?” Xiao Zhan asks, giving Yibo a slow once over. God, what is he _doing_. He should stop this, he doesn’t even know how old Yibo is, although he’s obviously not inexperienced in seducing random pool guards.

“Oh, Zhan-ge, I _know_ I can show you a good time.”

It’s a cheesy line and Xiao Zhan knows it. He knows he shouldn’t be seduced by the clumsy flirting, and yet he can’t stop looking at Yibo’s pink mouth, the neat rows of his teeth – he’s almost definitely had braces at some point – and it’s just _fun_ , getting to know all these little details about someone else, something Xiao Zhan hasn’t had time for in between work and studies, and he finds himself drawn in.

“Actually, gege, there was a reason I called you over here,” Yibo says, and he puts his hand back on Xiao Zhan’s knee. His hands are really large. Xiao Zhan swallows. “I was wondering if you’d be able to put some sunscreen on my back?”

Yibo’s eyes crinkle as he bites his lower lip and cocks his head to the side in invitation. There’s no one else outside today, the mid-afternoon sun too hot for all but the most tenacious of sunbathers. Wang Yibo may be the most tenacious person Xiao Zhan has met.

Yibo is standing before Xiao Zhan can answer, and pads over to his lounger where he collapses face-first onto the soft cushions. He gestures with a hand to the white bag lying half open on the floor. “Sunscreen’s in there.”

Xiao Zhan is up and next the lounger faster than he thinks he’s ever moved, and he kneels down next to him to get the sunscreen out of the bag. Yibo pillows his cheek on his arm, eyes slit as he watches Xiao Zhan, his gaze prickling down the side of his neck, behind his ear. 

“I hope you don’t do this for just anyone, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo mumbles before Xiao Zhan cruelly squeezes out some of the cold cream directly onto Yibo’s back, making him hiss.

“I believe the invitation came from you, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan replies, and starts to rub the sunscreen into Yibo’s back. “You can’t blame me for taking you up on the offer.”

Xiao Zhan’s throat clicks as he swallows, mouth dry.

“Be sure to get my lower back, I always burn there,” Yibo says, shifting on the lounger. His shorts are loose and the movement causes them to hitch up a little higher up his legs, and there is no way Xiao Zhan is going to be that weirdo who gets a boner from applying sunscreen to someone. No way. 

With a wave of determination to prove to himself that he will not get an erection just from touching a beautiful man, Xiao Zhan starts rubbing sunscreen into Yibo’s lower back, pressing in with his fingertips into the muscle there. Yibo gasps and twitches, turning his face into the cushions. Xiao Zhan does it again, thumbs digging into the little dips at the small of his back and Yibo makes another soft noise, and then arches his back, hips lifting off the cushions slightly with a sigh.

Ah, fuck. In one devastating move, Xiao Zhan is losing the battle against an erection.

“Mm, do you wanna go somewhere?” Yibo mumbles, and Xiao Zhan stops looking at the smooth expanse of Yibo’s back to his face, eyes catching on the slight red of his ears. “Tonight, I mean. The bar here at the resort is pretty good on a Friday night.”

The bar is always packed with people on a Friday night, and Xiao Zhan’s hands still at the mental image of spending the night _dancing_ with Wang Yibo. The gap between Yibo being something beautiful to observe and something that he can touch has been bridged very suddenly, and Xiao Zhan wants to laugh at how quickly he’s fallen.

“Sure,” Xiao Zhan says, taking the plunge, “as long as you’re buying.”

Yibo sputters a bit and then turns onto his side, Xiao Zhan’s hands sliding off of him. “ _I’m_ buying? Just who is older here?”

“And who has just made me rub sunscreen into his back, despite being perfectly able to do it himself? You're buying.”

Yibo smiles, his mouth forming a little heart shape. “Fine. I’ll get the first one. Gimme your WeChat then.”

Xiao Zhan smiles back with the distinct sensation that he has bitten off more than he can chew.

—

Yibo meets Xiao Zhan outside the bar at 8:23pm, and Xiao Zhan pauses, realising this is the most clothing he’s ever seen on Yibo. He’s in tight dark jeans and a loose t-shirt, more casual than Xiao Zhan’s button-up shirt and jeans combo, but he looks _good_. He might even be wearing some kind of eye makeup, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t have time to look closer before Yibo is grabbing him around the elbow and pulling him through the door.

Yu Bin is working behind the bar tonight and Xiao Zhan waves a hand to him and gets a _look_ in return, which is fine. Let him gossip about Xiao Zhan with his hot, young date. Xiao Zhan is feeling incredibly smug about his hot, young date, who is currently bypassing the dance floor entirely and dragging him towards the bar.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yu Bin says, obviously delighted at catching him on a date. He nods towards Yibo who leans on the bar with one arm, totally at ease, “and Xiao Zhan’s friend, what can I get for you two?” 

Yibo cuts in before Xiao Zhan can open his mouth, and orders a bottle of beer for each of them, tapping the card machine with his phone. 

“I have to confess, I am a bit of a light-weight,” Xiao Zhan confides into Yibo’s ear, their shoulders knocking as he leans in. “So I’m glad that you didn’t go for the hard stuff right off the bat.”

Yibo grins, “Oh, gege, you shouldn’t have told me that, now I want to put that to the test.” He takes a swig from his bottle, gulping down almost half of it in one go as if to prove a point. He cocks one brow at Xiao Zhan, who takes a much more restrained gulp of his own drink.

Xiao Zhan pointedly ignores Yu Bin’s cat-like grin as they both watch Yibo drink. Xiao Zhan hadn’t put his contacts in – had run out of time while changing his bedsheets (presumptuous, he knows, but it’s better to be safe than sorry) – and the low light is blurring Yibo’s edges, making him appear almost dreamlike.

At least, he hopes it’s the low light and not that he’s already tipsy off a couple of mouthfuls of beer. 

A group of people approach the other end of the bar and Yu Bin leaves to go and serve them, much to Xiao Zhan’s relief.

“So, you know the bartender? Good to know,” Yibo smirks, pressing the top of his bottle against his lower lip as he talks. “Does that mean we’ll get free shots? Or, well, I will get shots and you can drink water. I don’t want you collapsing on me just yet.”

Xiao Zhan faux-glares at him, “There will be no collapsing going on, or any shots. Technically he’s my coworker, and I’m sure he’s going to have a field day with this.” Oh, Yu Bin is _definitely_ going to be messaging Lulu the second he’s free. Xiao Zhan feels strangely… alright about that. “If I collapse you’d have to carry me home anyway, and I doubt you’d manage that.”

“What?” Yibo steps into Xiao Zhan’s personal space, crowding him against the bar. “I could easily lift you, you’re barely taller than me.” He puts both hands around Xiao Zhan’s waist as if he’s about to lift him up, his fingers spread wide across his back, hot. “Do you want me to pick you up to prove it, gege?”

Xiao Zhan shivers, heart fluttering at the touch. Yibo is looking at him again, his stare intense as it moves from Xiao Zhan’s eyes to his mouth, where he lingers.

“Ge, do you want to–” Yibo cuts himself off when the music on the dance floor changes, and his expression switches from flirtatious to excited in a millisecond. 

“Oh, I love this song! C’mon, let’s dance!” 

Xiao Zhan abandons their bottles and lets himself be tugged over to the dancefloor. Yibo immediately starts showing off, twisting and spinning on the spot while Xiao Zhan just kind of sways to the music. 

“Wow, so professional, Lao Wang!” Xiao Zhan calls, clapping his hands. Yibo comes to a complete stop, striking a pose then relaxing completely into his usual stance.

“I am a professional, dance is what I do,” Yibo says sincerely.

“Ah, that will explain the abs then,” Xiao Zhan says, and Yibo croaks out a laugh. “What!?”

“You _love_ my abs, gege, you won’t stop talking about them. What about my charming personality, hm?” Yibo steps closer to Xiao Zhan so that he doesn’t have to raise his voice so much over the music.

Xiao Zhan snorts, “If you had a charming personality I’m sure I’d talk about that too.”

Yibo mock gasps and hits him in the arm then tips his head towards the middle of the dance floor where it’s packed with people. “Dance with me there?”

They manoeuvre themselves into the crowd, Xiao Zhan shimmying his way through while Yibo just kind of shoulders people out of the way. Once Yibo is satisfied with their position he slides behind Xiao Zhan, who laughs when Yibo arranges him so that his ass is pressed against Yibo’s crotch. It’s busy, the bustle of people around them makes him feel a little less exposed, and Xiao Zhan leans back into Yibo’s chest.

“Isn’t this a bit raunchy for pre-midnight?” Xiao Zhan asks when Yibo tucks his head over his shoulder, hands on his waist. “The children will be scarred for life.”

Yibo snorts and grazes his nose along the length of Xiao Zhan’s neck, making him shudder. “We’re just dancing, ge, nothing too exciting,” he then lets his hands drop, thumbing at Xiao Zhan’s waistband. “At least, not yet.”

Xiao Zhan lets Yibo guide him. They’re not really dancing as much as being pressed up against one another and moving to music. There are other couples around who are pawing at each other, or kissing against a wall, so Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel like they’re making too much of a scene. The music is loud with a thumping bass, and the vibrations of it sink into Xiao Zhan’s bones, mixing with the beer to make him loose-limbed and relaxed.

It’s not _really_ dirty dancing — Xiao Zhan has definitely been in a worse state and has done far more questionable things on the dance floor in the past — but it does feel intimate, Yibo’s breath ghosting on the back of his neck as he guides Xiao Zhan’s hips with his hands, rocking in time with the music. Xiao Zhan is very content to let Yibo lead him through the next few songs, more focused on the press of their bodies than the rhythm of what they're dancing to.

They dance like this for a couple of songs, and then Yibo disappears for a while, leaving Xiao Zhan alone on the dance floor. He returns suddenly, pressing a fresh bottle of beer into Xiao Zhan’s hands as he situates himself behind him again, one hand on Xiao Zhan’s hip and the other holding his own bottle. Xiao Zhan finishes this bottle far more slowly, trying to pace himself, but it’s increasingly difficult to focus with Yibo pressed so close behind him, his body hot and his hands wandering. The songs all seem to blur one into another, and the beer probably isn’t helping, and Xiao Zhan feels _old_ when he suggests they head back to the bar for a bit.

“Can’t keep up?” Yibo leers as they stumble through the crowd of dancing people, Xiao Zhan teetering on the line between buzzed and tipsy. He’s _sure_ that he told Yibo that he can’t handle more than one beer, but Yibo guides him to sit at the bar anyway, and before he knows it he’s on his third beer.

The bar area is almost entirely unoccupied, which leaves Yibo and Xiao Zhan together with Yu Bin, who is all too eager to spill every embarrassing detail about Xiao Zhan’s life to an attentive Yibo. Xiao Zhan rests his forehead against the wood of the bar top, letting the sound of Yibo and Yu Bin’s conversation wash over him as he tries to wrangle himself back into a semi-sober state. A hand claps him on the back and he jolts upright, and there is Yibo, right up in his personal space, and giving him an all-too-satisfied grin.

“Wow, you were _not_ joking about the lightweight thing, huh?” 

Yu Bin laughs and Yibo swims out of focus for a moment, and Xiao Zhan reaches out to grab hold of Yibo’s arm, using it to haul himself upright.

“‘M fine, really,” Xiao Zhan mumbles. Yu Bin slides a glass of water across the bar and Xiao Zhan takes it gratefully, gulping it down in two mouthfuls. “I’ve got a fast metabolism, just give me a few.”

Yibo laughs and slings one arm around his waist, possessive. Xiao Zhan wonders if he’s even feeling buzzed at all. “You’ve been collapsed on the bar for the past ten minutes! I was worried I’d have to get Bin-ge to take you home.” Yibo then turns to him and gives him a doe-eyed pout that Xiao Zhan desperately wants to kiss off of him. “We haven’t even danced properly yet, ge.”

Feeling a little more clear-headed, but still buzzed enough to not be self-conscious about his poor dancing abilities, Xiao Zhan leans into Yibo’s hold. “Hm, we should probably fix that then, Bo-ge,” he teases, and then they are once again at the dance floor. The music seems louder than ever, and there’s a pleasant fluidity to Xiao Zhan’s thought process that has him feeling pliant and relaxed, content to press close to Yibo and just move to the music. 

Yibo’s hands slowly start to wander, dipping from his waist to his ass, palming over it and then using his grip to tug Xiao Zhan closer. Xiao Zhan inhales suddenly, not expecting it, and Yibo grins wickedly, turning their dancing slower and more sensual. Xiao Zhan can feel his heartbeat racing, his head clearing up from the alcohol but the haze of arousal setting in as Yibo grinds up against him, a definite _firmness_ in his jeans. 

At the next song, Yibo brings his hands upwards, stopping at Xiao Zhan’s chest where his fingers tease his nipple for just a second, but it’s enough to send another little shiver of arousal through him. 

There’s a brief moment where they look at each other, and Xiao Zhan finds it incredibly difficult to not let his gaze drop to Yibo’s mouth. Yibo’s mouth that is pink, and his tongue is darting out to wet his lips, and he’s leaning in and–

Wang Yibo is kissing him, there on the dancefloor with his hands on Xiao Zhan’s waist and the taste of beer on his lips. Yibo makes a soft noise and opens his mouth to lick against Xiao Zhan’s lower lip, teasing flicks that turn into something slower, something deeper. Xiao Zhan brings his hands to Yibo’s face and cups his jaw, opening his mouth to let Yibo’s tongue into his mouth. His heart feels like it’s beating in time with the bass, thrumming in his chest and neck, sweat pricking at his temples as they kiss. Xiao Zhan moans into it, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle, their tongues brushing and Yibo's hand pressed to Xiao Zhan's chest. It's exactly like he thought it would be – Yibo is every bit as good a kisser as his constant flirting had led Xiao Zhan to believe. 

Yibo eventually pulls back and asks breathily, “Want to get out of here?”

Sometimes Yibo talks like he’s learned how to flirt from watching cheesy American movies, dropping some kind of smooth one-liner and hoping it sticks. It’s a little goofy and a little charming, and Xiao Zhan is going to let himself be charmed.

“I actually live nearby,” Xiao Zhan says and watches Yibo watch his mouth. “If you wanted to stop the night?” He frames it as a question, suddenly unsure of if that is even the direction that Yibo was aiming for. He desperately hopes that it’s the direction Yibo is aiming for.

Yibo bites his bottom lip then exhales harshly out of his nose, nodding.

“Lead the way then, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, voice low. His lower lip is swollen and it’s incredibly distracting. Xiao Zhan gives in to temptation and leans in to swipe his tongue against Yibo’s mouth, a slightly desperate noise leaving him as Xiao Zhan pushes his tongue inside, their fingers tangling at Yibo’s waist.

This time, Xiao Zhan is the one who pulls back, and Yibo is looking a little wild around the eyes, and a little breathless, and Xiao Zhan _wants him_. He then grabs Yibo around the elbow and they make a swift exit before they get distracted, giggling as they try to sneak out of the bar without Yu Bin spotting them.

—

They spend the short walk back to Xiao Zhan’s accommodation pressed close to each other, Xiao Zhan’s fingers buzzing with anticipation and Yibo hot where his shoulder presses into Xiao Zhan’s back. It’s still before 10, people milling about outside the bar as Xiao Zhan guides the way, and he would be embarrassed at how little time it took to get them here if he wasn’t so turned on at the thought of _finally_ being able to get his hands on Yibo. Xiao Zhan hasn’t bought anyone home for months, but letting Yibo slip past the door behind him feels incredibly easy, easier than it should.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t bother flipping the lights on and makes a beeline for his bedroom, which may be a little presumptuous but Yibo is close behind, not stumbling once as they navigate their way through the dark hallway, lit only by the street lights filtering through the window. 

Yibo is quiet, quieter than he has been all night, and Xiao Zhan worries for a second if he’s nervous — or worse, having second thoughts — and hesitates at his bedroom door.

“We don’t have to–“ he starts to say, but Yibo cuts him off.

“If we are not on a bed in five seconds I am going to drop to my knees and blow you here in this hallway.” 

Xiao Zhan isn’t sure if that’s meant to be a threat because, fuck, Yibo blowing him in his darkened hallway, the light catching on his hair and just barely enough to make out his features, would be pretty hot, actually.

Yibo palms over Xiao Zhan’s ass, digging his fingers in like he’s hoping to bruise, just a little too rough. 

“Alright,” Xiao Zhan says mindlessly and opens his bedroom door.

Having Yibo in his bedroom makes it feel a little more real, that, yes, he really is hooking up with the hot guy from the pool. Yibo starts undressing immediately, tugging his shirt off and wiggling out of his jeans, leaving his clothes strewn across the floor as he goes. Xiao Zhan pulls off his own shirt, just undoing the top few buttons before pulling it over his head, and when it’s off he is met with the sight of Wang Yibo laying across his little single bed like he belongs there. 

“Fresh sheets? Someone had high hopes for the night,” Yibo says, and even in the dark, Xiao Zhan can tell he’s got that cocky little half-smile on. Xiao Zhan flicks the bedside light on and sure enough, there’s that smirk. It’s unfairly attractive, and that’s before Xiao Zhan even looks at the rest of him. 

There’s not much of Yibo’s body that Xiao Zhan hasn’t already seen, but seeing him here in the artificial glow of his bedside lamp, knees bent and spread, small moles scattered across his skin like constellations, and fixing Xiao Zhan With that same half-grin that he had thrown him from his side of the pool, feels like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says. “Do you want to touch me?”

It’s a tease, not meant to be taken seriously, but Xiao Zhan swallows and nods, climbing up the foot of the bed. “Yeah. Yes, I do.”

He’s between Yibo’s legs now, and takes hold of one foot and presses a kiss to the middle of his sole. Yibo squirms, a surprised noise leaving him as he tries to pull his foot back, but Xiao Zhan holds his ankle tight. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you for a while,” Xiao Zhan confesses, then tugs Yibo’s leg so that he can kiss up his calf. There’s more hair there than he had expected, fine and coarse, difficult to notice if you don’t know it’s there. It’s a new thing he’s learned about Wang Yibo. Everything seems new and exciting, the way things are the first time that you sleep with someone. Xiao Zhan doesn’t even know if this will be the last time he sleeps with Yibo, if it’ll just be a summer fling, but cuts off the _what-if’s_ and forces himself to focus on the _now_.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan lets Yibo’s leg drop and turns his head to look at him.

Yibo’s watching him with an air of vulnerability, mouth parted around heavy breaths. His cheeks and ears are flushed, a mixture between sunburn and arousal, and there’s an obvious tent in his boxers. Xiao Zhan wants to do this again, before he’s even begun.

Yibo grabs for his shoulder and Xiao Zhan moves upwards, then drops suddenly to press his face into Yibo’s flat belly, biting against the soft part under his navel. Yibo gasps and curls up, his other hand shifting to cup Xiao Zhan’s head. 

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo says again, “can you, I mean, would you…” he trails off, giving Xiao Zhan’s head a little push. Now there’s the Yibo that Xiao Zhan knows; a little demanding, a bit of a brat, but irresistible in it.

Xiao Zhan wants to tease, but he’s also in between Yibo’s legs; Yibo’s thighs bracketing his shoulders, Yibo’s cock inches away from his mouth, and he is only human. Xiao Zhan presses a kiss to the top of the boxers, letting his tongue flick out to trace the seam between skin and material. Everything feels languid, slow in the heat of summer with no A/C, and Xiao Zhan wants to savour this. The next kiss is lower, against the slight wet patch where the head of Yibo’s cock has been pressing, and Yibo exhales loudly when Xiao Zhan fits his mouth around him.

Xiao Zhan slides his hands from Yibo’s knees down to his thighs and is gratified to feel him shiver below him. The smell of sex and sweat hangs heavy in the air, his sheets stained with it. In the morning, when Yibo has gone, Xiao Zhan will be able to lie where he was and remember the little noises he was able to draw from him with his mouth and hands. 

He tugs down Yibo’s boxers, intrigued at the discovery that Yibo completely shaves his pubic hair, but not all that surprised. Yibo lifts up his hips to make it easier for Xiao Zhan to get them off and then he is completely naked on Xiao Zhan’s bed. There’s a tan line from where he’s been sunbathing, and Xiao Zhan ducks his head down to lick along it, intentionally avoiding Yibo’s dick where it’s pressing into his chin.

“Fuck,” Yibo sighs, clenching his fists in the sheets and rocking his hips up. “Suck my dick.”

Xiao Zhan huffs out a little laugh at the demand but complies, taking the head of Yibo’s cock into his mouth, salty and hot. Yibo immediately bucks up, making a high-pitched startled noise, as if it were a surprise. One of his hands finds purchase on Xiao Zhan’s head, winding his fingers through his hair and tugging. 

“God, Zhan-ge,” Yibo sighs again, and Xiao Zhan works more of his cock into his mouth, jaw aching already. Yibo is receptive, fingers petting at Xiao Zhan’s head unconsciously as he moves his hips in tiny rocking motions like it’s a struggle to not fuck his mouth. Xiao Zhan would let him fuck his mouth. 

It’s a surprise when Yibo suddenly tugs at his hair and asks, “Can I fuck you?” his eyes half-lidded and mouth wet and red.

Xiao Zhan wasn’t expecting such a rapid increase in pace – he’s barely got his mouth on him – but he’s opposed to it, not at all. He eyes up Yibo’s cock, considering.

Yibo must see that there is some hesitation or confusion because he sits up, dragging Xiao Zhan up with him. 

“I told you I would be showing you a good time, gege,” Yibo says in a low voice that is practically a purr, before pushing Xiao Zhan onto his back, switching their positions with newfound confidence, which Xiao Zhan permits, curious. His hands quickly go to Xiao Zhan’s fly and Xiao Zhan lifts his hips up to help get his jeans and boxers off on one go, kicking them off as Yibo presses kisses down his throat.

“You’re so hot,” Xiao Zhan complains half-heartedly as Yibo mouths over his chest, and Yibo’s smile when he looks up is blinding.

“Thank you, but surely nowhere near as handsome as you are, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan has no patience for banter right now, and grabs Yibo’s ass with both hands, squeezing hard enough to shut Yibo up, fingers dipping into the crease of his asscheeks. 

Yibo moans, a helpless noise drawn from his chest, and he noses up Xiao Zhan’s neck and pants, mouth open against the skin there as Xiao Zhan tugs him down, grinding Yibo down against him. Yibo shifts until their cocks align and _fuck_ , just like that is perfect.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo gasps, “fuck, don’t make me come.”

Xiao Zhan arches below Yibo, pulling his hips to keep Yibo moving against him. “ _Don’t_ make you come? Why, are you close already?” Xiao Zhan teases, and Yibo shudders.

“Yeah,” he says, and Xiao Zhan can feel his dick leaking onto his stomach, can feel Yibo shaking against his palms, and knows that he probably is not going to last long either. Yibo admitting it is hot, though, and Xiao Zhan presses a kiss against the side of Yibo’s head.

“You can come if you need to, sweetheart,” Xiao Zhan says, voice cracking partway through as Yibo immediately comes all against his stomach, hips rocking restlessly and gasping into the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck.

“Oh shit, oh my god,” Yibo croaks, still moving his hips against Xiao Zhan as he comes one last stripe across his belly. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Xiao Zhan blinks slowly; he hadn’t expected Yibo to _actually_ come just like that.

Xiao Zhan has been in Yibo’s position before and he doesn’t tease him, just tugs his face up into an open-mouthed kiss. Yibo melts into it, all loose limbs and post-orgasm satisfaction. 

“Do you want to carry on?” Xiao Zhan pulls back from the kiss to ask and Yibo crowds him down, occupying all his senses. “I think you said something about fucking me.”

Yibo looks down at Xiao Zhan, eyes shining in the low light. “You’re different to how I thought you’d be.”

The thought of Yibo _thinking_ about this sends heat through Xiao Zhan. The thought of Yibo in bed with his hand below his waistband, thinking of him. “And how did you think I’d be?”

Yibo gets another one of his cheeky grins and sits back on his haunches. “Tell me where you keep your lube and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“You little brat,” Xiao Zhan gasps as Yibo makes sure to press his knee against Xiao Zhan’s dick as he slides off of him. “Bedside table, the same place that everyone keeps it.”

Yibo hums at that, maybe in agreement, maybe just to make some sort of sound. Xiao Zhan stares at his ceiling, not daring to watch as Yibo rifles through his drawer for lube and condoms.

“Quiet,” Yibo says, dropping his handful onto Xiao Zhan’s stomach, right onto the cooled come there. Gross. 

“I wasn’t saying anything!” Xiao Zhan complains as Yibo climbs back onto the bed.

“I thought you’d be quiet when we had sex. Also, you’re surprisingly easy,” Xiao Zhan makes an affronted noise but is used to Yibo’s sense of humour by now. “Are you okay like this?”

Yibo moves the condoms and lube off of Xiao Zhan and situates himself between his legs, stroking down his thighs teasingly slowly. Xiao Zhan nods and shifts his legs wider, hoping Yibo will get the message.

“I know I’ve already said it, but fucking _hell_ , gege. You’re like something from a wet dream; the hot lifeguard you meet on holiday.” Yibo rambles as he lubes up his fingers, then presses the pad of one finger below Xiao Zhan’s balls, along his perineum. “I can’t believe this is happening,” Yibo say quietly, and Xiao Zhan reaches down to grab hold of his wrist, directing Yibo’s hand to push his finger against his entrance, rubbing lube there.

“Shh, Lao Wang, you can be in disbelief later. But first, I am owed an orgasm,” Xiao Zhan kicks gently at Yibo’s butt with one foot, then pitches his voice to something more seductive. “C’mon, Yibo, get me ready for you.”

Yibo exhales a quiet _fuck_ under his breath and then presses his finger in to the second knuckle.

“That’s good, that’s fine, you can do more– ah!” Xiao Zhan gasps as Yibo leans down to suck the tip of his cock into his mouth as he fingers him open. He does something incredibly distracting with his tongue that has Xiao Zhan tossing his head back onto the pillows, his fingers clenched in the sheets. “Fuck, Yibo.”

Yibo takes more of Xiao Zhan’s dick into his mouth as he comes back with another finger, curling them as he searches for Xiao Zhan’s prostate. When he finds it Xiao Zhan arches off the bed with a low moan. 

“Got it?” Yibo pulls off his dick to ask, rubbing his fingers against that spot, making Xiao Zhan squirm and shudder. He sounds altogether too smug for someone with fingers in someone’s ass. “Yeah, I think so.”

Xiao Zhan can't even get the breath in to reply, feeling almost overstimulated by the constant pressure against his prostate. Yibo doesn’t let up, and Xiao Zhan is _trembling_ when Yibo pulls his fingers back then adds a third.

With another gasp Xiao Zhan presses one foot to Yibo’s shoulder, unable to stop himself from kicking out against him. “Fuck,” he says, and Yibo presses in again, and it’s almost too much, jolts of pleasure speaking in his belly. ”Yibo, Yibo– ah! You’ll make me come if you don’t stop.”

“Isn’t that the plan?” Yibo says, his voice a low rumble. It’s excruciatingly sexy, and Xiao Zhan laughs a little, then is cut off by a gasp as Yibo fucks his fingers into him a little harder, a little faster than he had before.

“Oh my god,” Xiao Zhan covers his face with one arm, and he can hear Yibo’s panting breaths from between his legs. “Yeah, fuck me like that, sweetheart, that’s so good. Yibo–!” 

Xiao Zhan comes unexpectedly, his cock jerking untouched as he comes across his own stomach, twisting against Yibo’s fingers as he continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Yibo is watching him with wide eyes as the bed shakes, and Xiao Zhan realises that Yibo is jerking himself off while watching him come, and that’s hot enough that it makes his cock twitch again feebly.

“Ge–!” Yibo shudders and tosses his head back as he comes, his fingers inside of Xiao Zhan stilling as he focuses on stroking himself through his second orgasm of the night.

Xiao Zhan laughs suddenly into the silence that follows, blowing sweaty hair out of his eyes. Yibo laughs too and lets himself fall to the side, turning his head to face Xiao Zhan.

“Okay, so I’ll work on my stamina,” Yibo says, mirth in his voice. Xiao Zhan grins at Yibo’s casual assumption that they’ll be doing this again. “It’s entirely your fault for being so hot.”

“I think that Lao Wang still hasn’t fucked me, despite promising to,” Xiao Zhan teases, and gets a savage pinch to his side in response.

“I’ll fuck you after a nap, I’m absolutely wrecked.” Yibo’s words slur as a testament to his exhaustion, and he turns his head to press his forehead into Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, obviously settling in for the night.

“I suppose two orgasms in less than an hour will do that to you,” Xiao Zhan replies, but Yibo’s breathing is already heavy. Xiao Zhan feels like he should be apprehensive about what will happen tomorrow now that they have hooked up, but the pleasant post-sex haze that has settled over him, and he finds himself drifting off to sleep with Yibo’s almost-snores strangely soothing in his ear.

—

Xiao Zhan wakes up overheated, with Yibo half draped over him, sheets pushed to their feet.  
“What’s the time?” Yibo asks, trailing his fingers down Xiao Zhan’s arm. Xiao Zhan groans exaggeratedly as he rolls over to look at his phone on the nightstand.

“Ah, it’s 5:32am,” he reads, and Yibo sighs.

“I should be heading back, they’ll be wondering where I am otherwise.”

There’s a moment where Xiao Zhan tries to work out what his response to that should be; the post hookup awkwardness of trying to decipher if it’s a one night stand or if they’ll see each other again.

Yibo makes the choice for them when he sits up, the bed sheets sliding off his chest. He’s got a few small, purpling marks on his neck that Xiao Zhan wants to soothe with his tongue. “See you later?” 

“Mm, I’ll be working from 9 today. Bring the kids, make sure you behave.”

Yibo laughs and dips down to give Xiao Zhan a chaste kiss, lips parting just at the last moment. “You know me, Xiao Zhan, I never behave!” Yibo presses one last kiss to the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth then hops off of the bed with far more energy than anyone should have so early in the morning. He starts pulling on yesterday’s clothes – hopelessly crumpled – and Xiao Zhan watches him, feeling rather fond.

When Yibo is fully dressed he turns around, hands on hips. He looks like the embodiment of ‘I had a hookup last night and now I’m sneaking home’. Maybe Xiao Zhan should have checked before he left hickeys.

“Right then!” Yibo says, “I’m off! See you later then, Zhan-ge.” He offers a jaunty salute and Xiao Zhan laughs as Yibo lets himself out, taking all his early morning energy with him. The bedroom door closes quietly and Xiao Zhan is alone, listening to Yibo’s footsteps down his hallway, and then the click of the front door.

The room is silent without Yibo, and Xiao Zhan relaxes back onto his stained sheets and smiles to himself, content to drift back to sleep knowing that he’ll see Yibo again in a few hours.


End file.
